


Holy

by honestlyitskindadraining



Category: Amorous (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amorous wouldn't give me f/f sex scenes so I'll do it myself, F/F, Furry, Furry Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, feminine penis, trans lesbian sex, trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyitskindadraining/pseuds/honestlyitskindadraining
Summary: After your third date with the gorgeous satyr girl, Mercy, you end up at her apartment, where she finally shows you a dance (as well as some other things)





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> The song I listened to on repeat while writing the dancing scene was Holy by King Princess (which is the song I have Mercy dance to). One of the horniest, most lesbian songs ever, if you ask me.   
Also, I should be clear upfront, I am NOT a trans woman, and therefore can never be completely accurate about portraying a trans woman in a story. However, I HAVE been in the player's position here, and have had multiple ~experiences~ with multiple trans women so hopefully my portrayal here is more accurate than a lot of what you'd find floating around the internet.  
Also this was written basically in one day and is largely unedited, but I think it's pretty solid.

Mercy can barely keep her hands off me long enough to unlock the door to her apartment. Walking inside, it’s only a moment before I hear the door shut and then feel Mercy’s hands grabbing me, pinning me against the recently shut door. Her lips collide with mine in a desperate, needy kiss. I kiss back, our tongues exploring each other desperately.   
My hands glide over the black silk of her dress, settling on cupping her generous ass, giving her a gentle squeeze. That elicits a moan from the goat girl, whose breasts begin to push against mine.   
Our mouths part, both of us breathing hard--from lust or from the lack of oxygen is anyone’s guess. Her blue eyes meet mine through heavy lashes, a blush making her cheeks glow. “I need you,” she says, her voice ragged with desire, “I need you right now.”  
“I’m all yours,” I say, “completely yours. Take me to your bedroom. Please.” I beg.  
Mercy gives me a smirk, blushing heavily. “I don’t think I can wait.” She steers me with a hand to the back of my neck, our eyes locked the entire way. “Here will have to do.” She gives me a shove and my knees buckle as I fall back onto a sofa.   
It’s all I can do to not drool as Mercy turns her back to me, giving her tail a playful wiggle as she pulls her phone out of her purse and quickly tapping away on it for a moment before I hear the soft pop of a sound system springing to life followed by the smooth voice of a female singer flow out of an impressive sound setup.  
“I think it’s about time I gave you that dance.” Mercy said, turning to look over one shoulder at me. I begin to stand up. “Nuh uh uh, I said dancing is intimate, didn’t I? Let me show you.”  
The lyrics pick up, a beat thumping underneath as Mercy sets her phone down, turning around and stalking towards me, hips swaying.She bites her lip, looking at me with lidded eyes, spinning around right in front of me, rolling her hips in time to the music, manicured hands caressing her own ass right in front of my face, teasing at the short hem of that dress that already showed off her body so well, showing just the briefest slip of lacy black panties before she smoothed the fabric back over her thighs.

_Honey, on your knees when you look at me..._

Mercy looks at me over her shoulder, pointing down at the floor next to her with a finger and I scramble to the floor, kneeling as she turns to face me now on the floor, standing over me.

_I'm dressed like a fuckin’ queen  
And you’re begging ‘please’..._

Mercy rolls her body to the beat, hands trailing from her hair, down her shoulders, over her barely-covered breasts, her lithe stomach and generous hips, down to her thighs. Her closed eyes slowly open to make eye contact, clearly enjoying herself.

_I rule with the velvet tongue  
And my dress undone…_

Mercy bends down, close enough I can smell her perfume and feel her warm breath on my face, spreading two fingers and licking between them with a wink, her other hand pulling the black dress off one shoulder where it falls down her arm, exposing one of her breasts, which she takes hold of, touching herself sensually. 

_And I'll get you lost but I'm having fun  
Holy..._

She turns around again, legs spread as she goes into a squat, close enough to me that her tail brushes my knees at the lowest point, bobbing up and down a few times. It’s all I can do not to reach out and take hold of her hips and raw her.  
Now she’s facing me again, both the straps of her dress off her shoulders and exposing her large boobs. She rests a hoof over my shoulder, leaning back and I get a glimpse under the hem of her dress, those lacy black panties already showing a bit of wetness. She leans forward, bending over her leg until we’re nose to nose, and she gives me a kiss.  
Unable to take it anymore, I grab her horns, pulling her into another kiss as soon as she breaks away. She adjusts to sit on my legs where I kneel on the carpet of her living room, wrapping her legs around my waist.  
“I hope I didn’t ruin your dance,” I worry as we break away from kissing, my hands tangled in her hair, “You’re just too sexy, I couldn’t take it anymore.”  
Mercy scoots closer in my lap, and I can feel her penis rub against my legs from where it’s tucked in her panties. “No need to apologize, dear. Besides, now is when the fun really begins.” Her lustful gaze rakes over me, landing on my chest.   
We both adjust so she can get my dress off--nowhere near as flashy as hers is, but when was the last time I needed to really dress up?--before we settle back down on the couch. I lean back against a throw pillow and my hands each grab a handful of her breasts as her hands land on mine. I massage her breasts, giving her nipples an occasional pinch, causing the satyr’s breath to hitch. She leans down, kissing me, then kissing down my neck, going further south, latching onto a nipple, sending shocks of sensation throughout my body. I can feel her tongue flicking at the sensitive bud, and my hands migrate to her back, pushing the black dress further off her body as my hands wander over her lean-muscled back.   
Mercy’s head lifts from my chest, meeting my eyes with a heavy blush. “I want both of us naked, now.” It’s worded like a command, but her demeanor is shyer than I’m used to from the charismatic and sexual goat girl.  
I nod, stripping off my underwear and tossing the already damp garment on top of my dress on the floor. Mercy stands up and shimmies out of her dress, then her panties, keeping her thick thighs close together to keep her penis tucked where it is, against her taint between her legs. She seems to freeze, her eyes trained on some indistinct point on the floor. Her cheeks are tinted with a soft blush.  
“What is it?” I ask, moving my head to try to catch her eye.  
She looks at me with a faint smile. “I know you know what my situation is and all, it’s just always hard the first time with someone new…” She trails off. I’m about to speak up again when she continues. “I just want to make sure you’re totally okay with it, and that this doesn’t change anything. Plus it’s probably not exactly like other… penises…” she says the word uncomfortably “you’ve dealt with in the past.”  
I sit up, letting Mercy sit down next to me, her legs tightly crossed. “We can talk about it, I don’t want to rush you into anything.”  
Mercy gives a little laugh. “Yeah… I’m always raring to jump into sex with someone new, but… in my case it’s the sort of thing I really need to talk about beforehand.” She grabs my hand, meeting my eyes. “It’s not you. I need you to understand that. I feel something for you that I haven’t felt for some time, if I’m being honest.”  
That eases some of the tension in my chest and I let out a breath. “I’m glad it’s not anything I did. I do love you, Mercy.”  
The goat girl smiles. “I love you too.”  
“So what do you want to talk about? I noticed calling it a penis seemed to make you uncomfortable, how do you want me to refer to…?” I gesture to the area covered by her crossed legs.  
Mercy shifts, resting her head on my shoulder and tangling our hands together. “It depends, usually any word is fine, but sometimes masculine words can make me feel uncomfortable--like my partner doesn’t see me as a woman. I’d prefer if you call it my clit, or maybe my strap or strap-on, depending on what we’re doing with it.”  
I nod, moving one hand to Mercy’s head, running my fingers through her silky hair. “Do you use it like a strap-on?” I ask.  
Mercy leans in to my touch. “If my partner wants me to, I can. Since I’ve been on hormones so long, though, sometimes it doesn’t cooperate.”  
“What do you mean, it doesn’t cooperate?”  
“I can’t always get hard. It’s softer and more temperamental than a guy’s genitals would be.” The satyr blushes, tracing circles with her thumb on my bare inner thigh. “I have a feeling that won’t be a problem with you, though. If you want that, that is.”  
Feeling the edge of playfulness in her voice, I quip back. “What’s that? Are you saying I’m sexy?” I pull back a bit to look Mercy in the eye.  
That familiar glint is back in the woman’s eyes. She eyes me up and down, her fingers moving to play with the fur on my mound. “So what if I am? If the wet spot you’re leaving on my sofa cushion is any indicator, the feeling is mutual.”  
I blush, scooting back and turning, spreading my legs so my bare pussy faces Mercy. “Guilty as charged.”  
Mercy gives a soft snort as she moves on top of me, kissing me with a gentle passion that becomes harsher and fiercer as the spark between us grows. I fondle her large breasts, which touch mine when she leans over me like this. She gives a soft moan as I give her nipples a gentle pull. She then moves to kissing my neck, both our movements getting sloppier as we both spiral into ecstasy. Eventually she pulls away, sitting back to show her slim strap is ready for action.  
“Do you want me inside you?” Mercy asks, somewhat shyly.  
“Yes! Please yes.” I say, spreading my pussy open. I can feel the heat of a heavy blush all over my face.  
Mercy lines us up, using a hand to help guide her strap-on into my vagina. It slides in easily--no veins or ridges or knots to complicate anything, just a shaft smoothed from years of estrogen.  
“Ohhhh…” Mercy lets out a light moan as she begins to push slowly in and out. With each push in, Mercy hits my G-spot with shocking accuracy and soon I’m moaning with her.  
“Fuck… Mercy, fuck…” I’m nearly incoherent as Mercy speeds up to a moderate pace, seeming to harden further inside me. She leans down, kissing me as our bodies move in sync. I wrap my legs around her waist and grip her thighs, trying to get her modest length as deep inside me as possible.   
“Nnn…” Mercy’s hot breath brushes over my neck and chest, one hand tangled in my hair, the other gripping my hips for extra leverage.  
I start kissing any part of Mercy I can reach, settling on giving her a hickey on her shoulder. I notice her shifting above me, followed by some rustling off to one side, then a soft buzzing noise. I jolt as I feel something on one of my nipples. I open my eyes to find Mercy running the head of a vibrating wand over my breast.  
“Is this alright?” She asks, blue eyes searching mine.  
I nod, feeling something coil in my abdomen. The vibrator moves to my other nipple, then starts sliding down my stomach before settling on my clit. Mercy begins thrusting again, pressing a button on the wand, switching it from a low rumble to a more intense setting. Between the attention to my clit and Mercy’s precise thrusts, I can feel that coil tightening, hurtling towards orgasm.  
“Fuck, I’m close!” Mercy moans, leaning over my chest on shaking arms.  
“Me too,” I breathe heavily, grasping at Mercy.  
A press of a button brings the vibrations up another level, sending me quickly over the edge. I squeeze Mercy to me, crying out her name as wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure sweeps through me. Each time I think I’m coming off my high, the vibrations from the wand send me right back up. It seemed to last minutes, frozen stiff with pleasure, Mercy holding me close. She lets out soft cries and moans of her own. Eventually I collapse, completely spent. Mercy lays down on top of me, resting her head on one of my breasts. She pulls the vibrator from between us, turning it off and setting it on the coffee table.   
“You’re gorgeous when you cum.” Mercy observes, looking at me through her eyelashes.  
I pull her up into a kiss. “That was… the best sex I’ve ever had.” I say, still breathless.  
“We can do it again some time, if you want.” Mercy gives me a cheeky wink before rolling off of me to one side, tucking her face into the crook of my neck.  
“I think I’ll have to take you up on that offer.” I say. “But for now, I think I just want to cuddle and fall asleep.”  
Mercy laughs into my hair. “Of course. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Mercy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I love comments, especially if you want to see me write more! This is still one of my earlier forays into the NSFW writing world.  
Also no transphobia will be tolerated here. Take that shit somewhere else.


End file.
